Opkomende Donder: Hoofdstuk 1 (Donderpoot)
Donderpoot en zijn Clan waren op hun weg naar het kamp. Donderpoots vacht tintelde van enthousiasme.'' Een nieuwe voorspelling! Waar zou het over gaan?'' Hij kon niet wachten om het de oudsten te vertellen! Zandpoot kwam naast hem lopen. 'Waar denk jij dat de voorspelling overgaat?' 'Ik zou het echt niet weten,' bekende Donderpoot, 'maar ik kan niet wachten om het te ontrafelen!' Eenmaal aangekomen in het kamp komen Muiskit en Pluiskit, de kits van Gaaienveer en Musvleugel, vrolijk op hem en Zandpoot afgerend. 'En wat is er allemaal gebeurd?' mauwde Pluiskit. 'We hoorden een grote knal! Ik dacht dat de wereld zou instorten!' riep het grijze poesje. 'Ik zal het jullie allemaal vertellen' beloofde Zandpoot, 'maar eerst moeten jullie gaan slapen, want ik denk dat Musvleugel hier niet al te blij mee zal zijn.' 'Dat is helemaal waar Zandpoot!' zei een strenge stem. 'Die twee ondeugjes horen allang te slapen, net als hun broertje en zusje.' Teleurgesteld gingen Muiskit en Pluiskit weer naar de kraamkamer, maar voordat ze erin gingen vroeg Pluiskit: 'Jullie vertellen het wel, hè?' 'Natuurlijk!' riep Donderpoot naar hun toe. Daarna moest hij geeuwen. 'Ik kruip ook weer lekker mijn nest in' mauwde hij. 'Ik ook' zei Zandpoot. Toen hij eindelijk lekker lag te slapen, kreeg Donderpoot een rare droom. Overal was er donder en bliksem om hem heen. Wat is dit? Waarom ben ik hier? ''Alles werd zwart, maar toen opeens leek het wel alsof de hemel open splitste. Stralen van licht kwamen uit de hemel en branden op zijn vacht. Het leek net alsof de stralen hem wat wilden vertellen. Hij spitste zijn oren en luisterde aandachtig. Hij hoorde een mooie stem: 'Vind de Engel, Engelen zijn goed.' Wat zal dit betekenen? En wat is een Engel? '' Plotseling voelde hij een poot in zijn maag porren. Hij opende zijn ogen en zag dat Ravenpoot hevig aan het woelen was in zijn nest. Geïrriteerd stond hij op. Hij ging maar eens even een wandeling maken, dacht hij. Hij zei tegen Stekeldoorn en Rozenboom, die de wacht hielden, dat hij even zijn behoefte ging doen. Donderpoot trippelde lekker door het bos, op zijn gemakje. Hij proefde de lekkere verse lucht. Hij dacht weer terug aan zijn droom. Wat zou een Engel zijn? Zou het een teken of visioen zijn? Nee joh, waarom zou SterrenClan mij uitkiezen? Ik ben een kat zonder ouders. Iedereen had hem altijd verteld dat zijn ouders in een strijd tegen een paar zwervers, dood waren gegaan. Hij had ze nooit echt gekend. Maar hij herinnerde zich ook niet wie hem dan wel had opgevoed. Dat was altijd een ding geweest. Dat hij een stukje van zijn leven gewoon niet meer herinnerde. Hij had zich een tijdje erg eenzaam gevoeld. Gelukkig was Zandpoot er altijd geweest om hem te troosten. Ze is een geweldige poes, die Zandpoot, dacht hij. Altijd vrolijk en behulpzaam. Donderpoot en zij hadden altijd gefantaseerd over dat als zij leider werd, hij haar commandant zou zijn en dat ze samen de beste leiders ooit zouden zijn. Hij had er nooit in gelooft. Maar Zandpoot had altijd volgehouden dat het ging gebeuren. Plotseling hoorde hij vrolijke stemmen. Hij ging op de stemmen af. Hij zag hoe 5 katten met iets ronds aan het spelen waren. Wat doen die zo laat 's avonds buiten? Hij ging wat dichterbij zitten en keek vanuit de bosjes toe. Ze spelen met iets ronds. Maar wat? Telkens duwden ze met hun poot het ronde ding naar de ander. Het lijkt een beetje op een mosballetje. Maar dan groter en met een andere kleur. Ik laat ze maar lekker wat raars doen. Ik kruip lekker terug in mijn nest. Maar Donderpoot zette een poot verkeerd en er brak een takje af. Meteen was het stil. Hij hoorde de een kat fluisteren: 'Wat is dat?' Waarop een ander kat antwoordde: 'Geen idee. Laten we het uitvinden!' Muizenstront!, dacht Donderpoot. Hij moest zich nu wel laten zien, want anders zouden ze hem achternagaan en dan zouden ze elke prooi in het territorium afschrikken, of ze volgde hem naar het kamp! Hij stapte uit de struik waar hij in verscholen had gezeten. 'Hoi, ik ben Donderpoot.' mauwde hij zo aardig mogelijk. Hij wilde de vreemde katten niet boos maken. 'Donderpoot? Wat is dat voor rare naam.' lachte een zwarte kater hem toe. Een mooie schildpadpoes gaf de zwarte kat een stomp in zijn maag. 'Doe niet zo gemeen Duivel! Hij kan er toch ook niks doen dat hij zo'n rare naam heeft.' Een andere, pikzwarte, poes met prachtige, blauwe ogen zei tegen hem: 'Hoi Donderpoot! Ik ben Demi! Ik woon hier vlakbij. Die andere zwarte poes is Duivel, de schildpadpoes, zijn zus, dat is Engel, de rode kater met een witte buik is Rocky en de andere schildpadpoes is Sabina. 'Wij waren Bal aan het spelen. Wil je meedoen?' Hij keek naar Engel. Is dat een Engel? De Engel uit mijn droom? Vast niet, dit is gewoon puur toeval. Het kan toch ook geen kwaad als ik meedoe met Bal? Hij antwoordde Demi: 'Graag, alleen weet ik niet wat Bal is.' 'Oh, dat maakt niet uit!' zei Sabina, 'Wij leggen het wel uit.' Toen begon Rocky te spreken: 'Het is heel simpel, zie je dat ronde ding daar? Dat is een bal, tenminste dat is wat onze baasjes het noemen. Wij duwen de bal gewoon na elkaar en ondertussen praten we met elkaar.' Dat is ook saai, maar ja ik heb nu gezegd dat ik meedoe. Rocky rolde de bal met zij poot naar Donderpoot. Hij zag het grote bal-ding op hem afrollen.'' Hoe moet ik dit stoppen?'' Instinctief stak hij zij poot naar voren uit. De bal kwam tegen zij poot aan en stopte.'' Gelukkig! Nu lijk ik niet zo onhandig!'' Maar toen hij de bal naar Duivel wilde duwen, zette hij te weinig kracht en de bal kwam nog geen poot verder.'' Dat ding is toch iets zwaarder dan ik dacht!'' Duivel lachte: 'Aan je vorm te zien had ik toch van je verwacht dat je wat kracht zou hebben! Zelfs de poesiepoezen zijn nog sterker! 'Ben jij geen poesiepoes dan?' vroeg Donderpoot verontwaardigd. 'Nee, Engel en ik leven met onze familie, niet met die rare mensen.' 'Wat zijn mensen?' Waarom gebruiken ze zulke moeilijke namen? '''Mensen zijn die lange dingen die op twee benen lopen.' legde Engel uit, 'poesiepoezen zoals Rocky en Demi noemen hen hun baasjes of Langbenen. En een eenling zoals Sabina noemt ze Raargezichten. 'Oh, jullie bedoelen Tweebenen! Die ken ik ook, wat verschrikkelijk irritant zijn die wezens zeg!' 'Pardon, Langbenen kunnen anders hartstikke aardig zijn hoor! Vooral mijn baasjes!' mauwde Demi boos. 'Dat is ook alleen tegen jullie hoor! Mij jagen ze altijd weg!' zei Sabina. 'Maar als je Tweebenen niet mag, waar woon je dan? Of ben je een eenling zoals Sabina, of een zwervergroep zoals Engel en Duivel?' 'Zwervergroep? Wij zijn een kattengroep, geen zwervergroep!' zei Duivel boos. 'Ik ben een Clankat, ik woon in de DonderClan die in die bos leeft, rond het meer.' mauwde Donderpoot. 'Dus ook een zwerver.' zuchtte Rocky. Donderpoots vacht kwam meteen overeind. 'Wij zijn helemaal geen zwervers, wij leven in 5 groepen rond het meer! En we leven onder een code. En die code maakt ons geen zwervers, want wij vermoorden niet en wij blijven in ons territorium en beschermen het!' Duivel sprong woedend op hem af. 'Dus jij voelt jezelf beter dan ons?' histe hij, 'En wat doe jij nu dan, buiten je territorium? En denk je echt dat je het tegen mij kan opnemen om je zogenaamde territorium te beschermen!' Gelukkig kwam Engel tussenbeide: 'Donderpoot bedoelde het vast niet zo!' Keek naar hem met een blik dat hem vertelde dat hij zich moest verontschuldigen. En dat deed hij: 'Sorry Duivel en Engel, zo bedoelde ik het niet, maar jullie zijn toch geen zwervers? Dat zei je net! En zwervers zijn altijd degene die bij ons voor problemen zorgen! Ze hebben mijn ouders vermoord!' Demi keek hem geschokt aan. 'Wat zielig voor je!' mauwde ze. Sabina keek met medelijden naar hem. 'Mijn ouders zijn door monsters vermoord.' zij ze bedroefd, 'Die rare dingen zijn afschuwelijk! En dan vragen die poesiepoezen aan ons waarom wij een hekel hebben aan Raargezichten!' Rocky kwam ertussen: 'Het spijt mij zeer, maar ik moet gaan. Morgenavond weer?' 'Ik ga ook maar eens weer!' mauwde Demi. 'Het lijkt mij een goed plan om nu te stoppen.' stemde Engel er mee in. Maar voordat ze weggingen vroeg Demi nog aan Donderpoot: 'Jou zien we toch ook weer morgenavond?' ''Kan ik dat wel doen? Natuurlijk, het kan geen kwaad toch? 'Is goed!' antwoorde hij, 'Tot morgen dan!' Met dat gezegd sprintte hij gauw weer naar het kamp. Categorie:Het Nieuwe Pad Categorie:Het Nieuwe Pad: hoofdstukken Categorie:HNP; Opkomende Donder Categorie:HNP; Opkomende Donder: hoofdstukken Categorie:Donderslag Categorie:Donderslag: hoofdstukken Categorie:Hoofdstukken: per verhaal